What I Want
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin and Edd are harboring feelings for one another but are both afraid of rejection. When they discover their mutual interest in one another a relationship quickly develops, but will Kevin ever be comfortable with making their relationship public? Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Okay okay people! I'm gonna try and write more. It might take me a bit though :I
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just go talk to him instead of just eye-humping him every time you see him?"

Edd scoffed. "Marie I hardly find your analogy appropriate. I do not _eye-hump_ him as you so crudely put it. I simply acknowledge his existence in passing.

"Psh yeah and Eddy spends his free time giving out cash."

Edd stifled a laugh.

"Look I know you okay? We've been through some serious shit together. I've seen you at your worst and at your best. You like him so at least have the decency to talk to him."

"I highly doubt he would want to speak to a _dork _like me."

"Oh come off it Double D! Gosh we're friends now right? I tortured you in middle school and that didn't stop us. If anything it proves that he already likes you. Isn't there something about teasing the people you like when you're young because you don't know how to tell them properly?"

Edd smiled, "I suppose that's your excuse?"

Marie shrugged. "Maybe, I still think you're cute. If it wasn't for your earth shattering rejection sophomore year I might still be after you."

Edd nervously tugged at his hat with both hands. "Yeah sorry again."

Marie laughed and pulled one of Edd's hands away from his hat and linked their arms together. "Hey it finally set me straight so no biggie."

Neither one of them noticed a certain red head's jealous gaze as they walked off together.

"Dude can you be any more obvious?"

Kevin sighed. "What are you going on about now Nat?"

Nat grinned. "I know you want the Double D."

Kevin choked and muttered, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I be interested in a dork like him?"

"I don't know, maybe because he's a-dork-able? If you're not into him I'm thinking I'll-"

"No," Kevin spat with a surprising amount of force.

A grin quickly spread across Nat's face.

Kevin fumbled for words. "I mean he's always with Marie, aren't they a thing? He's never going to take you seriously."

"I can be serious," Nat whined. He put on a straight face and grabbed Kevin's hand. "Dude would you do me the honor of being my main man."

Kevin jerked his hand away and laughed. "There's something seriously wrong with you dude."

Nat shrugged. "At least I'm not afraid to go after what I want."

* * *

"Hey Dork."

Edd felt chills run up his spine. He turned to see Kevin's grinning face. "Salutations Kevin. How are you this afternoon?"

Kevin shrugged. "I'm alright, but uh can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Well chemistry is kind of kicking my butt. I heard you've been doing some tutoring so-"

"Oh I'd be delighted to assist you Kevin," Edd blurted out surprising himself and Kevin. He felt his face warm up and hoped Kevin wouldn't notice.

"Choice, you free tonight?"

Edd nodded and pulled out his phone. Kevin watched a tiny mushroom charm dance as Edd began to type. "I will be in a moment; I just need to let Marie know not to come over for a movie tonight."

Kevin clenched his jaw. "Oh I don't want you to cancel your date."

Edd laughed. "I'd hardly call it a date. Usually Ed and Eddy join us; they just have other plans tonight."

Kevin's jaw began to relax. "So you and Marie aren't going out?"

"Oh heavens no," Edd said as he slid the phone into his pocket and began to walk. "We're just friends. I occasionally feel guilty for not being able to reciprocate her feelings but I'm just not interested in," he paused for a moment. "In ah, her type."

Kevin nodded and opened the door for Edd."

"Thank you," Edd let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. You wanted help with chemistry and here I am just rambling on about nothing."

Kevin shook his head. "It's alright. We haven't talked in quite a while so I don't mind hearing how you've been."

Edd laughed. "We barley ever talked before, but I'm glad I'm not being a nuisance. How are things in your life going?"

"S'alright. We've got a home game coming up so I'm going to be busy with practice for a while. Football eats up a lot of my time but it's worth it."

The duo stopped in front of Kevin's motorcycle. Edd leaned in and admired the paint. "I've never really taken the opportunity to look at your bike up close, it's quite nice."

"Thanks. It took a lot of practice to get airbrushing down but I'm glad I learned how to do it."

Edd turned to Kevin with wide eyes. "You painted this?"

"Well yeah," Kevin said as he scratched the back of his neck. "It's just a simple flame pattern, no big deal."

Edd looked back at the bike. "I'm thoroughly impressed Kevin. I knew you were into mechanics, but I didn't know you had an artistic side too."

Kevin tried to fight the blush spreading across his cheeks. He quickly unbuckled his helmet from the bike and handed it to Edd. "I'll give you a ride. Put this on. I've only got one today so you can wear it." Kevin stuffed his backpack into a saddle bag. He expected to hear complaints from Edd about safety, or the dangers of motorcycles, but when he turned back around Edd was snapping the chin strap."

"Thank you Kevin. I appreciate your concern for my well being and the ride."

Kevin mounted the bike. "No problem. Hop on and we'll get going.

Edd was unaware of what his touch did to Kevin as he lightly gripped his shoulder and mounted the bike. Edd was forced to sit closer to Kevin on account of his backpack and it presented a rather pleasant chance to appreciate Kevin's warm body. Edd Kept his hands on Kevin's shoulders as they backed out. Kevin playfully sped up and stopped abruptly until Edd moved his hands to Kevin's waist for better support.

At a stoplight Edd opened the visor enough to comment with a chuckle. "I expected you to be a better driver."

Kevin laughed. "I expected you to be scared and hold onto me from the get-go."

"Excuse me but I've ridden far more terrifying death traps with the Eds. I happen to trust you mechanical know how and driving abilities." With that Edd snapped the visor back down and returned his hand to Kevin's waist. He could feel the vibrations as Kevin laughed.

The remainder of the ride home was smooth, but Edd's hands didn't move. Kevin shivered as Edd's hand glided over his back as he dismounted.

"Are we doing this at my place or yours?"

Edd pulled the helmet off of his head and Kevin's heart skipped a beat when the signature sock hat came off as well. Edd's hair was long and honestly beautiful. Bobby pins held some of his hair back, but most of it was messy from being confined in a hat all day.

Edd let out a small noise of frustration and handed Kevin the helmet before retrieving the hat and returning it to its rightful place.

"Well that's not what I expected was under there.

Edd's face turned scarlet. "It's the only part of me that's constantly messy," he mumbled.

"So you want to come in or what?"

Edd suddenly remembered why he was with Kevin. "Oh yes of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Edd was a good tutor. He was able to explain difficult topics in a way that Kevin could actually understand them. Kevin also enjoyed having an excuse to spend time with Edd. It was interesting to discover how he had changed over the years. He was a bit bolder and sassier than before. His intelligence was above average as usual, but he never rubbed it in anyone's face. He was still a kindhearted and trustworthy friend.

Kevin looked back down at the paper he was doodling on. He had gotten rather good at sketching Edd from memory at that point. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Hey are you free to hang out?"

Kevin stared at his message for a long moment before taking a deep breath and hitting send. It would be alright to ask Edd that. They had only spent time together during tutoring sessions but they could hang out just because too, right? Kevin's mind reeled and he almost fell out of his chair when his phone buzzed.

He quickly opened the message and read. "Yes. I actually just finished up my assignments for the night. Did you need help with something?"

"Nope just wanted to hang out."

"Okay I'll head over now if that's alright."

Kevin felt dangerously giddy. "Yeah that's fine."

Kevin slid the phone into his pocket and headed downstairs. He paced the floor a few times before turning the tv on so it would look like he was doing something other than freaking out over Edd coming over.

Kevin almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. He opened it with a huge stupid grin he couldn't stop from spreading across his face. "Hey."

"Salutations Kevin. Did you have anything particular in mind to do?

"Ah not really," Kevin muttered feeling embarrassed. "We could watch tv if you want."

Edd laughed. "How about we go for a walk?"

Kevin nodded and went over to turn off the tv. He pulled on a hoddie and followed Edd outside.

* * *

The pair found themselves walking alone together in the woods. Conversation had dwindled into a content silence. Edd sat down on the ground near the creek gently and Kevin plopped down beside him.

"This is nice," Edd commented.

"Mmhmm." Kevin laid back and spread his arms out to his sides.

Edd glanced over at Kevin and discovered that his eyes were closed. He then took the opportunity to admire Kevin's figure splayed out in front of him.

Kevin peeked out of one eye and asked with a smirk, "You checking me out D?"

Edd gasped and immediately turned bright red. "I would never, I mean not that you're not _attractive_, but what I mean to say is-"

Kevin laughed and propped himself up on his elbows. "What's your type D?"

Edd gulped. "I um, I don't have a type."

"So are you asexual?"

Edd said in a rush, "W-what? Ah no I mean I used to wonder about that but I guess I do have a sort of type it's just I'm not sure how-"

"To talk to girls?"

Edd sighed and hesitantly said, "I suppose so."

Kevin sighed. Sometimes Edd was really hard to read. "Do you like anyone right now?"

Edd fiddled with a piece of grass. "I'm trying to keep my focus on my studies but-"

Kevin sat up a little more. "But?"

Edd tugged at his hat. "Well yes, but I don't think it will work out."

"How come?"

"We're just ah, from very different social circles."

Kevin silently stared at the water for a minute. Edd's hints really weren't helping.

"What about you?"

A small smile crept onto Kevin's face. "Yeah there's someone but I haven't mustered up the courage to ask him-" Kevin's stomach flipped when he realized what he had said.

"Oh I didn't know you dated men."

Kevin spit out, "I-I don't!"

Edd laughed. "Your secret is safe with me Kevin. I um, I actually have that preference myself if it makes you feel any better."

Kevin was floored. Here seemed to be the perfect time to admit his feelings, but he was at a total loss for words.

Edd frowned. "I'm sorry; did you really mean to say her? Here I am blurting out one of my biggest secrets and you-"

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Kevin blurted.

Edd was taken aback. "Go out where?" Realization slowly spread across his face and a small "Oh" escaped his lips. He asked in a whisper, "What about the person you like?"

Kevin snorted. "For being a genius your really dumb dude, I like you.

A smile and a blush spread across Edd's features. "You're quite serious?"

Kevin got on his knees and leaned in towards Edd. "Yeah."

"I swear if I find out that this is some sort of joke I'm going-"

Edd froze as Kevin's lips pressed against his temple. A shiver ran up his spine as Kevin trailed soft kisses down Edd's face and neck.

Kevin's words tickled in Edd's ear. "Can I kiss you?"

The red-head leaned his forehead against Edd's. It was Edd's turn to be at a loss for words.

"D I swear I'm not joking. We don't have to, but I have been wanting to kiss you for a while now and-"

Edd gently pressed his lips to Kevin's. Kevin moved closer and straddled Edd as the kiss deepened. Suddenly Edd broke the kiss and nestled his head into Kevin's shoulder.

"You alright?"

Edd laughed. "I believe that I am more than alright but I need a moment to compose myself."

Kevin sat up as he asked in a panicked voice, "Oh shit Edd is it about the guy you like?"

Edd smiled. "Actually it is." Kevin groaned and was about to say something when Edd continued. "You see he just returned my feelings and I'm feeling rather elated."

It took Kevin a moment to process what Edd said, but then he smiled and laughed.

* * *

The pair walked hand in hand on the way back to the cul-de-sac. Kevin stopped suddenly and Edd gave him a confused look. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I just realized that this will be the first time anyone sees me with a guy."

Edd smiled and gave Kevin's hand a soft squeeze before letting go.

Edd began to walk and Kevin's hand felt cold and empty. Kevin shoved his hands into his hoddie and caught up with Edd.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin was used to football practice using up most of his free time, but he was becoming agitated with how little he began to see Edd because of it. They texted a lot but it wasn't enough. Exasperated Kevin rushed out of his final class and to Edd's locker.

"Hey stranger."

Edd jumped and turned around. "Oh hello Kevin. Don't you have a game to get ready for this evening?"

Kevin groaned. "Yeah but I wanted to see you real quick. I ah, I miss you." He scratched the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

Edd's face grew warm and he felt tongue tied. "Well as soon as you're free just let me know."

"Actually would you have any interest in coming over tonight? My Dad will be gone until late so we could watch a movie or something. It's not really a proper date like I promised but after a game I'm so beat and-"

"That sounds delightful," Edd said with a smile.

Kevin beamed. "Alright sweet, I'll text you tonight."

* * *

Edd rocked back and forth in his chair as he tried to read. His homework for the entire week was already done and sitting in a neat pile on his desk. He was glad Kevin finally had an opening in his schedule, even if it had taken all week. Edd checked his phone for the hundredth time to see if a text had slipped through without him noticing.

With a sigh he returned the phone to his desk and stared out of the window. He was excited to finally spend some more time with Kevin. The pair hadn't spent a significant amount of time together since they had gone on their walk the two weeks before.

Edd's phone buzzed and he excitedly grabbed it.

"You sucking face with super jock yet?"

Edd frowned, it was just Marie. "No I am still waiting for his text."

"Well I just left the art room at school and it's totally dead here."

"Is his bike in the parking lot?" Edd bounced his foot as he waited for her response.

"Nope."

Edd walked to his window and looked outside. It was dark already and he smiled as he saw a single headlight coming down the street. "He just pulled in Marie."

"RUN TO YOUR MAN D!"

Edd laughed and threw his book on the bed. He decided not to wait for Kevin's text and headed for his house.

Kevin was getting ready to close the door when he saw Edd. He smiled and shook his head. "Inpatient much? You could have let me take a shower first."

Edd blushed. "Oh I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I could go back home and wait."

Kevin laughed. "Come on in dork, you can pick out a movie while I run through."

Edd sheepishly walked into Kevin's house and towards the tv. He was surprised when Kevin grabbed him, spun him around, and kissed him. He stood there in a daze as Kevin released him and headed for the bathroom.

When Kevin returned Edd already had a movie in the player and was waiting patiently on the couch. Kevin motioned for Edd to get up then laid down. "Alright come here."

Edd blushed as he climbed in between Kevin's legs and was pulled to the redhead's warm chest. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and kissed the top of his head.

"Ready to start the movie?"

"I suppose so, but I'll have to admit that this is rather nice in its self."

Kevin laughed. "You keep on surprising me Edd."

Edd sat up and cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well I expected you to be the same as you were in middle school, all germ obsessed, organized, and totally focused on the other Ed's."

Edd shrugged. "I'm still very particular about the way things are and good friends with Ed and Eddy, but I've matured too. You're rather surprising yourself. I never expected you to want much of anything to do with me and here you are pulling me down onto your couch."

"Hey falling for you kinda surprised me too. I never thought I would be interested in any guy but then one day I just, I don't know, saw you in a different light."

Edd beamed and laid his head on Kevin's chest. Kevin grabbed the remote off the coffee table and hit play. He rubbed Edd's back as the previews began.

* * *

Edd awoke to the sound of a door closing. In a brief moment of panic he forgot where he was, but then he felt Kevin's steady breathing beneath him. Edd vaguely remembered turning off the movie once it was over and snuggling back into the already sleeping red-head. He wondered what time it was.

Footsteps were heading his way and Edd decided it would be better to pretend to be asleep then to face Kevin's father at that moment. The footsteps stopped behind the couch and Mr. Barr let out a soft chuckle. Edd listened as the footsteps left for a few minutes and then returned.

Mr. Barr spread a blanket over Kevin and Edd before going to bed. Edd smiled and decided that he would remain there for the night.

* * *

Kevin awoke to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. He sat up and looked around. He was covered with a blanket, but Edd was nowhere in sight. Kevin sighed and wondered what time his ravinette had gone home. Suddenly he heard Edd's voice in the kitchen, followed by his father's.

Kevin dashed into the kitchen to find Edd making breakfast as his father drank coffee at the table.

Edd beamed. "Good morning Kevin."

Kevin nervously glanced at his dad. "Uh yeah good morning."

Mr. Barr said, "You're friend Eddward insisted on making us breakfast, why don't you have a seat?"

Kevin awkwardly slid into a chair. Edd was humming to himself and Mr. Barr took another drink of his coffee. Edd brought two full platters of food to the table for Kevin and Mr. Barr before retrieving his own. "I hope everything is to your liking."

Mr. Barr nodded. "Looks great."

Kevin nodded too. "Yeah, thanks D."

Everyone began to eat and Kevin continually glanced at his father. He hadn't planned on his father meeting Edd so suddenly. Kevin was supposed to have time to prepare his dad for the shock of bringing Edd over, for the long speech about his choices in life. For everything to be crazy and chaotic, not to wake up to the two of them casually eating breakfast together.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd followed Kevin upstairs. Mr. Barr had left for work after breakfast and Edd decided to stick around, it was the weekend after all and his parents were gone until Monday night on a business trip.

"Kevin are you quite sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah yeah," Kevin said with a wave of his hand. "I'm just blow away by my dad being so calm with everything."

Edd sat down in the desk chair. "I tried to sneak out this morning, but your father was already awake and in the kitchen. I did the only thing I could think of, offer to make breakfast."

"He didn't give you the tenth degree did he?"

Edd shook his head. "No he was rather pleasant to speak with."

"Did he ask about us?"

Edd laughed. "No but I think sleeping on you might have tipped him off to our relationship."

"Relationship?"

"Ah yes, are we or are we not dating now?"

Kevin groaned and sat down on his bed. "How could we be? I haven't even been able to take you out on a proper date yet."

"Well I would think that as much as we talk, in addition to the kissing and sleeping on your couch together, would count for something."

"Yeah, I mean it does, but I usually do things differently when I'm with someone. We go on a few dates and test the waters out first you know?"

"My experience in the dating field is almost nonexistent Kevin. I am simply moving at the pace that you've set. All I can say is that no matter what happens, I am strangely comfortable with you."

Kevin laid back on his bed and sighed. Edd shook his head and turned to face the desk. Papers were strewn about rather haphazardly, so he took the liberty of straightening them out. Edd let out a small gasp when he came across a paper covered in drawings of him. He smiled and turned back to Kevin. "Could I make a copy of this?"

Kevin slowly sat up. "Didn't think I'd ever hear you ask me for homework help." As soon as Kevin saw what Edd was holding his face turned scarlet. "That uh, those are for, ah my art class!"

"They're quite good. I'm flattered that you deem me a worthy model. I didn't think you were taking an art class this year though," he said with a smug grin.

Kevin frowned and looked out the window. "Alright fine. I just like to draw you is all. Don't like tell anyone though. If the guys found out-"

Edd let out an irritated sigh. "Would they accuse you of being gay?"

Kevin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah probably."

Edd's voice began to rise. "And what, may I ask you, is so wrong with that? Does anyone know of your interest in me?"

"Nat does and I don't know, Nazz probably does too. She's like psychic about that kind of stuff. I guess dad does now, but that's not the way I planned for him to find out."

"Did you ever plan on telling him, or did you think that this was just some sort of experimental fling that you could keep a secret forever?"

"Damn it Edd I don't know what I thought. For one I never thought you would agree to go out with me and now all I know is that I think about you non-stop. I've just obviously never dated a guy before so I'm sorry that I wanted everything to be perfect if I made the announcement."

"If?"

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"No Kevin I do not seem to _know what you mean_."

"Well who the fuck have you told about us Edd?"

Edd dropped his eyes to his lap. "Marie," he quietly mumbled.

"You haven't even told Ed or Eddy? Where do you get off giving me a hard time about coming out to _everyone_ when you haven't even told your best friends? What did they say when you told them you're gay?"

Edd fiddled with a corner of the paper. "They're unaware of my preferences."

"So why are you getting on my ass if you're too chicken to do it?"

Edd weakly said, "I- I don't know. I'm sorry Kevin."

Kevin sighed and got off the bed. He walked over, leaned his head against Edd's and said, "Look we can talk about this more later okay? Right now can we just enjoy the time we get together?"

Edd nodded.

* * *

Edd took a deep breath and knocked on Eddy's door.

"Yeah come on in its open," Eddy called from inside.

Edd walked in and sat down on the couch.

Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "Something going on sock-head?"

"Well there's something I need to tell you. I suppose I need to tell Ed as well but I feel like it will take a while for him to understand. This is something that's been going on for a while, so don't think that it happened suddenly. I just wasn't sure how you would respond so I've been avoiding bringing it up and-"

"Spit it out already."

Edd closed his eyes and gripped his knees. "I'm homosexual and Kevin and I are together."

Eddy laughed. "Yeah duh. You're not exactly subtle about going to his house all the time for your quote unquote _tutoring_. I mean come on, I live right next door to him. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Edd blushed. "It really did start out as tutoring."

"Yeah alright but I'm not stupid D. Look I don't understand your tastes, but I'm not going to try and stop you from being with shovel-chin. Now come on you said you'd help me take pictures of the junk I'm gonna sell online."

"Wha- well alright." Edd smiled. "Thank you Eddy."

"Ugh D don't get all sappy, just come on."

* * *

Nat bounced up and down on the bed as Kevin rummaged through his closet. "Hurry up and come out of the closet," Nat said with a whine followed by a giggle. "Ha! Get it?"

"Shut up dude, I know it's in here somewhere."

"I know your trying to be all romantic but are you sure he's gonna like your smelly old letter jacket?"

Kevin turned and glared at Nat. "Excuse me but I wash my clothes before I put them away. Besides it has to be my old one because it will fit him better."

"Hmm I guess you'll match too."

Kevin blushed. "Shut up." He mumbled, "Hadn't even thought of that."

Nat got up and started rummaging through Kevin's dresser. "Maybe you should give him some of your underwear too."

"What the fuck is wrong with you, get out of there."

"You want me out of your _drawers_?"

Kevin could help but laugh. "I want you outta my house if you don't stop."

Nat closed the dresser and sat down in the desk chair. He spun around a few times before deciding to un-organize the piles on Kevin's desk. "Oh my gosh what's with all these pictures of Double Delish?"

"Nat so help me if you don't get out of my stuff I'm gonna strangle you."

Nat laughed. "I'd like to see you try." Nat continued to admire the sketches of Edd. "You know these are actually really good, have you shown him?"

"Yeah he saw them last Saturday. I thought he was going to take them home but I don't know things were tense the rest of the morning and he either forgot or didn't want them anymore."

"Have you talked to him about it anymore since then?"

"Nah but this should make up for it. Choice here it is!" Kevin triumphantly stepped out of the closet with his old letter jacket in hand.

"So when you gonna give it to him?"

Kevin shrugged. "I want to do it in private so he has time to decide."

"Well why don't you head over now?"

Kevin frowned. "I told you he's with Eddy."

Nat whined, "So? Walk your sorry butt next door and tell him you have something important to talk to him about. He'll leave; you'll come back here and give him the jacket while I spy on you from the stairs."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Look I'll text him and see what time he's leaving Eddy's but I'm definitely not going to that dork's house and you're definitely not staying if Edd does come over."

"You are just no fun at all today dude," Nat said with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Edd ran his hands over the cool leather sleeves of Kevin's old letter jacket. He picked it up and breathed in the smell that was wholly Kevin. Tonight was the night. Edd was going to wear Kevin's jacket to a game and everyone would know that they were a couple.

Edd slid the jacket on and walked outside. Marie was going to meet him at the stadium and Edd figured that a walk would help him shake his anxiety. A horn honked, making Edd jump, and he turned to see who it was.

Mr. Barr smiled at Edd. "Hey do you want a ride? I assume you're going to Kevin's game tonight too?"

"O-oh yes I am and thank you very much but I can just walk."

"It's no trouble, come on."

Edd nodded and opened the door. He really didn't want to waste time arguing with Mr. Barr about a ride. As he buckled his seat belt he said, "T-thank you."

"I see Kevin's old letter jacket fits you nicely."

"Oh yes, it was very considerate of him to let me wear it."

"You know it kind of makes me think that the two of you are dating or something."

Edd blushed. "W-well I suppose you could say that."

Mr. Barr chuckled. "Relax I've already talked to Kevin about it. Look as long as he's happy I don't really care who he dates. Honestly you seem to be better for him than some of the ditzy girls he's been with."

Edd laughed. "Thank you sir."

"Not a problem Eddward. Just promise me that you'll take good care of my son and everything will be alright between us."

Edd beamed. "I promise."

* * *

Kevin tried to calm himself down and focus on the game ahead, but he couldn't stop thinking about Edd. He had never officially confirmed or denied if he would come to the game. Nat elbowed Kevin in the ribs and whispered, "Hey guess who just sat down."

Kevin scanned the crowd and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Edd sitting between his father and Marie. Edd smiled and waved. Kevin smiled back. Edd had come, and he was wearing his jacket.

* * *

After the game Edd followed Mr. Barr down onto the field. Kevin's team had won by a landslide and Edd was grateful that Mr. Barr was there to help him fight through the crowd to congratulate Kevin. Marie had excused herself as soon as the game ended since she knew Edd was safe.

Kevin saw them coming and jogged over to meet them halfway. "Hey thanks for coming," he said with his eyes focused on Edd.

"Good job out there tonight sport," Mr. Barr said grabbing Kevin's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake.

Edd suddenly felt incredibly shy and looked at the ground.

"Well I bet you two are going out to celebrate with the team, am I right? So I guess I'll head home. I'll see you later," Mr. Barr said pulling Kevin and Edd together and patting them firmly on their backs.

"Yeah thanks dad."

Mr. Barr smiled and walked away.

"So uh the jacket seems to fit alright."

"Oh yes it does, thank you."

"W-would you like to come out with us? I can introduce you to the team."

"Okay." Edd glanced up into Kevin's eyes with a small smile. "How are you going to introduce me?"

Kevin grinned and leaned closer. "How about hey guys, this is my boyfriend Edd?" Kevin grabbed Edd around the waist and kissed him.

A few people whistled and Nat's voice rang out over the crowd, "Keep going, I gotta run and get my camera."

Edd began to laugh and Kevin pulled away. "Damn it Nat shut up!" He grabbed Edd's hand and led him back towards the team.

* * *

"So are you two fucking or what?"

Edd choked on his water and Kevin's face turned red. "What kind of question is that Mike!?"

Mike shrugged. "I just wondered, sheesh. I mean you just spring this whole gay thing on us and I don't know how to respond to that."

"So what's the answer?" Nat asked.

Kevin glared at him. "No Nat."

"No you're not going to tell me or no you're not sleeping with Double Dynamite?"

"Both now can we move on please?"

Nat looked confused and a small laugh escaped Edd's lips. Kevin had kept his promise and introduced Edd to his team as his boyfriend. Some of them had shown their distaste with facial expressions, but no one said anything negative, at least in front of Kevin. Some of the team excused themselves from going out, but a majority of them were sitting at the local pizzeria grilling Kevin about his new relationship.

Another player named Jordan paused with a slice of pizza half way to his mouth. "Look I don't really care who Kevin's sleeping with, but can we not talk about it while we eat?"

Nat grinned. "Bet you wouldn't care if it was a babe."

Jordan rolled his eyes. "Actually I would. I like to keep my sex separate from my pizza."

Nat shook his head. "No wonder your life is so sad."

This sent the table into a frenzy of chuckles; even Jordan smiled and shook his head.

Nat looked over at Edd. "You're awfully quiet there; we're not scaring you off are we?"

Edd shook his head. "I'm quite content just observing, but thank you Nathan."

"Oh my gosh you're a-dork-able D. If things don't work out between you and Kevin gimme a call."

Kevin put his arm around Edd's shoulders and gritted his teeth. "Nat you stay away from him or so help me."

Nat laughed. "Calm down dude, I'm only joking." Nat winked at Edd and wriggled his eyebrows.

Edd laughed and put his hand on Kevin's leg. Kevin glanced at him and Edd smiled. Kevin smiled back and Edd saw his body relax. In that moment Edd realized something in his heart. He was without a doubt, in love with Kevin Barr. "I'm sorry Nathan, but I think that Kevin and I will be together for a long time."

Kevin blushed and looked out the window. The other guys laughed and returned to their food. Edd made small circles on Kevin's leg with his finger and smiled as he felt a shiver run through the red-head's body. Everything was going so well.


	6. Chapter 6

Nazz was leaning against Kevin's locker after class. "Oh hey what's up," Kevin said with a smile.

Nazz glared at him and frowned. "What's up is that you're apparently with Edd now."

"Um yeah I am, is that a problem?"

"Yeah it is! Why did I have to find out at the football game instead of from you directly?"

"Oh well," Kevin scratched the back of his neck as he racked his brain for a good excuse. "Guess I wasn't sure what you would think and um sorry," he said sheepishly.

Nazz shook her head and pulled Kevin into a hug. "You're a big dork you know?"

Kevin laughed. "Yeah I know."

"Now," Nazz said as she pulled away from Kevin. "I want, no need to know all the details."

Kevin blushed. "W-what?"

"Come on now, what all have you done? Are you robbing Double D of his innocence or what?"

"Ugh Nazz you're as bad as Nat. I'm not telling you that."

"Well come on you can at least tell me how the two of you got together."

"Alright alright, but after school ok?"

Nazz giggled. "Okay fine."

* * *

Edd smiled while he pulled the letter jacket on. He began to pack his things into his book bag when he heard someone behind him say, "Hey dork, what do you think you're doing?"

Edd turned and saw three large football players behind him."

"I'm simply packing up to go home, can I help you with something gentlemen?"

"Uh yeah you can stop going out with Kevin."

Edd stood up and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, stay away from Kevin or you're going to regret it."

Edd shook his head. "I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me-"

The jocks created a semi-circle to block Edd's path.

Edd sighed. "Excuse me."

"Not until you promise to stay away from Kevin. We don't need a bunch of queers bringing down our team's reputation."

"Look _gentlemen_ I have some things I need to get done that hold higher priority over talking with you. However I have a few points to make before I take my leave. One, even if Kevin and I were not dating I believe that his preference would remain. Two, this preference has absolutely no affect on his abilities and talents. Three, I have became very well acquainted with Mr. Barr, and it is my understanding that he is close friends with your football coach. It would be unfortunate if he caught wind of this conversation and you three faced disciplinary actions. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

Edd pushed his way through the confused and dumbfounded jocks and briskly walked down the hall. Nat was headed his way after seeing him being cornered, and gave him a curious look. "You alright D?"

"Magnificent Nathan, thank you. Do you know where Kevin is?"

"Uh should either be in the locker room or out on the field. I was about to head there myself if you want me to go with you."

"Thank you Nat, that would be lovely. Can I assume that the three ignoramuses behind us will be headed to the same place?"

"Well yeah unless they want coach to bite their heads off."

"Wonderful."

Edd followed Nat into the locker room where Kevin had just finished pulling on his jersey.

"Oh hey Edd, what are you doing here?"

Edd smiled. "I just wanted to see you really quick before practice starts." Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. "Is that okay?"

Kevin's cheeks turned red. "Y-yeah of course."

Edd could see the three jocks that were harassing him out of the corner of his eye. "Text me when you're done alright?" he said before pressing his lips and body to Kevin's.

Kevin was speechless when Edd pulled away and gave him a smile and a small wave. Edd walked right up to the open mouthed jocks that were standing in the doorway and said, "Excuse me; I just had to see my boyfriend before he showed you all up on the field." He then left the locker room where the majority of the team burst out in a fit of laughter.

Kevin turned to Nat. "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

Nat wiped at his eyes and fought back laughter. "Damn he's sassy when he's mad. Kev don't ever let him go." Nat shook his head and opened his locker.

Kevin glanced over at the unusually quiet trio that had just walked over to their lockers and smiled. Edd was definitely not the same timid creature he had been in middle school.

Edd sighed and closed his text book. When he had gotten home he immediately dove into his work and he was due for a break. He was headed for the kitchen when he heard a knock on his door. "Coming," he yelled as he hurried to open it.

Kevin was on the other side with a smile on his face. "Hey you."

"Oh hello Kevin, I didn't expect to see you this evening."

"Yeah well with a kiss like you gave me earlier, I just couldn't stay away." Kevin walked in and pulled Edd into his arms in one swift motion. Edd smiled as their lips met. He could tell that Kevin had rushed home to shower from his damp hair and the fresh smell of soap lingering on his skin. Edd let out a small squeak as Kevin hoisted him up onto the arm of the couch.

Kevin and Edd fell back onto the couch and Edd laughed. Kevin smiled down at him and Edd leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the nose. "You know maybe I could start going over to your house after practice some nights. I could help make dinner and I really don't mind if you're too tired to do anything besides sit around."

"That sounds great D, and how about I take you out on an actual date this weekend too."

Edd nodded and pulled Kevin closer to him, hugging him around the neck.

"Eddward Marion Vincent what on earth are you doing!?"

Kevin sat up and Edd looked up from where he was laying on the couch. "Oh hello mother, father. This is my boyfriend Kevin."

Mrs. Vincent stepped forward; her words were laced with venom she said, "I don't know what you think you are doing but this kind of behavior will not be tolerated in this house. You need to leave _Kevin_ so Eddward's father and I can have a discussion with him."

Kevin frowned and looked down at Edd.

Edd avoided eye contact and said. "I'll be alright, go ahead and go."

Kevin got up and pulled Edd into a sitting position. He made direct eye contact with Mrs. Vincent as he kissed Edd on the forehead and said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Kevin paced his room. It had been over an hour since he had left Edd's house and he still hadn't heard anything. His phone began to buzz and Kevin rushed to his desk to answer it.

It was a text message from Edd. "Can I come over?"

Kevin smiled and shook his head as he responded, "Yeah of course D." Kevin rushed downstairs to wait for Edd. Mr. Barr eyed him curiously from his chair in the living room. There was a soft knock on the door. Kevin smiled as he opened it, but his face fell as he saw Edd standing on the other side.

Edd was caring a bag on his back and one in his hand. His face was red from crying but he kept his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for not asking before, but could I stay here tonight? If it's too much of an imposition I can ask Eddy but I-"

Mr. Barr appeared alongside Kevin. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you like Eddward. Here let me take your bag."

Edd passed a bag to Mr. Barr and stepped into the house. Mr. Barr placed the bag next to the couch and Edd followed suit before sitting down. "I-I'm sorry for imposing."

Mr. Barr shook his head. "You're not. Kevin's been pacing the floor for so long I thought he was going to come through. If anything your presence is saving me repair bills."

Edd laughed and Kevin blushed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no problem. Now I'm going to head to bed, don't stay up too late boys."

Edd and Kevin nodded. Once Mr. Barr walked upstairs Kevin sat down on the couch next to Edd. "Uh you wanna talk about anything?"

Edd sighed. "Well it's fairly simple. My parents do not approve of our relationship because it could interfere with my studies, and well because it is homosexual in nature. So I now find myself in a situation where I am unaware of what to do. My parents went to bed expecting my compliance, but I packed the essentials and came here instead. I would have gone to Eddy's first, but I honestly craved the comfort you are able to install in me. Eddy means well, but he is not innately nurturing in nature."

Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulder. "I'm not sure if I'm naturally nurturing either, but I'm here for you."

"Thank you Kevin." Edd leaned on Kevin's shoulder and let out a long sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd woke up and stretched. His eyes ached from crying the night before and his back was a little tender from sleeping on Kevin's couch. Edd made his way to the bathroom and went to see if Kevin was awake. Kevin was still snoring in bed. He looked rather cute and Edd smiled. He walked in and gently kissed Kevin's forehead.

Kevin snorted and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times then grinned. "Hey."

"Good morning Kevin. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

Kevin glanced at his alarm clock and grabbed Edd's hand. "No sweat, I was going to get up soon anyways. Now come here."

Edd squeaked as he was pulled into Kevin's bed and under the covers.

"Look I wasn't going to argue with you last night, but from now on you're sleeping here if you're staying over."

Edd laughed. "I'm not sure that your father would be comfortable with that."

"Oh he wouldn't care. Now just shush and let me hold you until that crazy alarm starts beeping.

* * *

Edd stood in front of his house. His parents were gone again and he had every right to walk right in and do what he wanted. He could go on with his life as usual, or pack up everything and leave. He was worried about what kind of notes would be left for him. What was the point in going home if he was going to be alone?

Edd turned and walked to Kevin's house. He used the spare key Kevin had given him that morning and flopped down on the couch. Unfortunately he was going to be alone there too until Kevin got done with practice or Mr. Barr got home.

Edd's phone buzzed with a text message from Marie. "Hey barely saw you at school today, you ok?"

Edd felt a little ashamed. He hadn't talked to anyone but Kevin about the fight with his parents. "I'm sorry Marie, I had a rough night."

"What happened?"

Edd sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Could I come over?"

"I wouldn't recommend it, been kinda crazy here. How about I come to you?"

"I'm not at home."

"Well where are you then?"

"At Kevin's."

"But he's at practice."

"Yes I am aware."

"Alright D enough is enough. I'm coming to you."

Edd knew it was useless to argue with Marie and he really wanted the company, surely Kevin and his father would be okay with one friend coming over.

Edd jumped when he heard a knock on the door, there was no possible way that Marie had gotten there so quickly. Edd hurried to open it.

"Hey sock-head."

"Hey ya Double D!"

Edd beamed. "Hello Ed, Eddy.

Eddy leaned against the door frame. "So you living here now or something? We've barley seen you lately and then I saw you sneak over here after school."

Edd frowned. "I'd hardly call it sneaking, I have a key."

"Double D are you and Kevin getting married?"

Edd blushed and Eddy groaned. "Nobody's getting married lumpy. I told you already that Double D has just been busy sucking face with shovel-chin."

"Eddy!"

"Hey it's true! You've barely made any time for us lately. I know we're not always the best company but come on."

Edd looked at the ground. "My apologies."

"Alright well if you're really sorry invite us in and we'll watch a movie on Kevin's fancy tv." Eddy didn't wait for a response before pushing his way inside to the couch. Ed followed behind and Edd sighed. He couldn't argue with Eddy this time either.

* * *

Kevin opened the front door. He was surprised to see Marie, Edd, Ed, and Eddy packed onto the couch watching a movie together. Nat and Nazz peeked around Kevin's shoulders.

"Oh hey party at Kevin's!" Nat yelled and pushed his way into the house. "Let's order some pizza, what does everybody want?"

Edd got up from the couch and walked over to Kevin. "I'll let you two talk," Nazz said before slipping into the house to give her opinion for food.

Edd began to speak in a rush. "I'm sorry Kevin but Marie insisted on coming over and then Ed and Eddy showed up and we decided to watch a movie. I didn't want to go home even though my parents are gone because it's so lonely there but I didn't realize that everyone would show up here and-"

Kevin laughed. "Babe relax, I'm not mad or anything. I just didn't expect to come home to three extra people. Nazz and Nat were both worried about you and insisted on coming over. Watching a movie tonight was basically the plan already."

"T-they were worried about me?"

"Well yeah. You've looked depressed all day; I think everyone noticed something was wrong. You don't have to be alone D."

Edd smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin. "Thank you."

Kevin led Edd over to a chair and pulled him into his lap. "Alright Nat what kinda pizzas we getting?"

* * *

Edd and Kevin were lying out in the sun. Kevin had driven Edd to the next city and the couple had spent the morning at a museum before getting lunch and taking a walk in the park. Edd was trying to enjoy himself but his mind kept wandering to the future. "Kevin have you chosen your college and major yet?"

"Well I was thinking of going to Great Oaks. They've got good sports teams and offer a lot of options. I'm still on the fence about what I want to major in though. I'm not sure if I want to take some time to think about it or just go ahead and get my general education classes done. What about you?"

Edd sighed. "Well mother and father always expressed their desire for me to become a doctor but I would prefer to go into the field of Ecology. I have already been accepted into several colleges, but I haven't made a choice yet."

Kevin rolled onto his side and propped his head up with an arm. "I think you should do what you want."

Edd snorted. "I wanted to gain their approval in whatever I choose to do with my life, but that is hardly going as planned." Edd sighed. "I suppose at some point I need to try and work things out with mother and father but I haven't even been able to return home in three days. I feel like such a coward."

Kevin shook his head. "You're not though. You stood up to those jerks at school all on your own."

Anger flared up inside of Edd at the memory of their encounter. "Well they tried to tell me that I needed to stop seeing you and that's not going to happen. Why on earth would a few petty threats stop me from being with the man I love?"

"Love?"

Edd's eyes went wide in realization and he tugged his hat down over his face.

Kevin chuckled and gently pulled the hat back up. "I love you too Eddward." Edd's name rolled off of Kevin's tongue in such a way that it rendered the raveniette completely dumb. Kevin gently kissed Edd's lips. "Look I'm here for you no matter what okay? If you would have asked me to take those guys down for you I would have. If you want me to go with you and talk to your parents I will. If you want to do it alone I'll let you, but I still have a few things to say to them."

Edd smiled and rolled over into Kevin's chest. "Thank you, again. You've been a great help to me these past few days."

Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd. "Hey you're mine now and I'm known to be a tad bit protective of my things. Honestly I would have pounded those guys if I saw them approach you and I had some things to say to your mom the other night too. I just don't want to make anything harder for you so I'm waiting on your call."

Edd nodded. "I think I made my decision."


	8. Chapter 8

Edd's parents were silent. When they asked him where he had been, Edd was honest. He also expressed his desires for the future. Standing there in the kitchen where he had confronted them as soon as they walked in, the silence was almost worst that the screaming Edd had anticipated.

Edd's mother spoke first. "So after all we've done for you, this is how you repay us? For years I have tolerated you running about the neighborhood with your delinquent friends hoping that someday, maybe by some miracle, you would move on to better company. And yet here you are telling me that you are in a relationship with one of these imbecilic boys now. My plans for you are much better. You will become a great doctor like your father and I. You will find a wonderful woman to settle down and have children with. This scenario that you have laid out, it makes no sense to me. Why would you waste your intelligence and precious time on an inadequate relationship and career path?"

Edd's nails were biting into the palms of his hands. "I would hardly call Kevin or a career in Ecology inadequate. They are both paths that I wish to pursue. I do not care if one day I discover that I made a mistake in my decisions just so long as I gave my dreams a chance. I had hoped that as my parents you would be encouraging when I told you of my ambitions, but I see now that I should not have believed this notion."

Edd's mother shook her head. "And maybe I should not have believed that you would be the son I had envisioned."

Edd's eyes stung as he held back tears. He wished that he had allowed Kevin to accompany him in that moment. "If that is how you feel then I will remove the remainder of my belongings from here within the week. I'm sorry for being such a _disappointment_ to you." With that Edd turned and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Edd's parents were silent. When they asked him where he had been, Edd was honest. He also expressed his desires for the future. Standing there in the kitchen where he had confronted them as soon as they walked in, the silence was almost worst that the screaming Edd had anticipated.

Edd's mother spoke first. "So after all we've done for you, this is how you repay us? For years I have tolerated you running about the neighborhood with your delinquent friends hoping that someday, maybe by some miracle, you would move on to better company. And yet here you are telling me that you are in a relationship with one of these imbecilic boys now. My plans for you are much better. You will become a great doctor like your father and I. You will find a wonderful woman to settle down and have children with. This scenario that you have laid out, it makes no sense to me. Why would you waste your intelligence and precious time on an inadequate relationship and career path?"

Edd's nails were biting into the palms of his hands. "I would hardly call Kevin or a career in Ecology inadequate. They are both paths that I wish to pursue. I do not care if one day I discover that I made a mistake in my decisions just so long as I gave my dreams a chance. I had hoped that as my parents you would be encouraging when I told you of my ambitions, but I see now that I should not have believed this notion."

Edd's mother shook her head. "And maybe I should not have believed that you would be the son I had envisioned."

Edd's eyes stung as he held back tears. He wished that he had allowed Kevin to accompany him in that moment. "If that is how you feel then I will remove the remainder of my belongings from here within the week. I'm sorry for being such a _disappointment_ to you." With that Edd turned and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kevin was in the kitchen rummaging around for something to eat when he heard a knock on the door. He closed the cabinet and went to answer it. Kevin opened the door and glared at Edd's father who was standing on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Ah um yes I would like to speak with Eddward."

"Well he's not really in the _speaking mood _right this minute."  
"Please, my opinion on the matter at hand differs from his mother's. I need to see my son."

Kevin looked over the man in front of him and sighed. "Alright I'll see if he'll come down."

Mt. Vincent bobbed his head. "Thank you, I'll just wait here." He stepped inside and softly closed the door.

Kevin went upstairs to his room and knocked on the door before opening it. He went to the bed and smiled. Edd had fallen asleep and a small snore escaped his lips. Kevin ran his hand over Edd's head, knocking off his hat and stroking the black hair underneath.

"Mmm Kevin?"

"Yeah it's me. I gotta talk to you about something."

Edd rubbed his eyes and looked up at Kevin. "What is it?"

"Well you've got a visitor."

"Edd sat up. "Is it Eddy? I was going to wait a little bit before I talked to him simply because it's taking me some time to adjust to the fact that I've practically been disowned-"

Kevin shook his head. "No it's your dad."

Edd stiffened, laid back down, and rolled over. "Tell him I'm asleep."

"He said he has a different opinion than your mom on everything."

Edd was quiet a moment before looking back at Kevin. "Do you think he's being truthful?"

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno D but he's at least making an effort to talk to you. Maybe you should hear what he has to say. I'll be right there with you this time."

Edd nodded. He looked down and saw his hat lying on the bed and quickly pulled it back onto his head. A small blush dusted his cheeks and Kevin laughed.

"Don't tell me you're still embarrassed about your hair."

Edd pulled the hat over his eyes. "I think I will forever be embarrassed by it."

"So why don't you get it cut then?"

"Mother always said she liked it this-" Edd sighed. "Let's just go see what father has to say."

Kevin nodded and followed Edd downstairs.

Mr. Vincent was pacing the floor when Edd and Kevin walked into the room. He stopped and motioned like he was going to approach Edd, but stopped and began wringing his hands instead. "Eddward your mother, and I, both want what's best for you. However I believe that you are intelligent enough to make your own decisions about your life. I might not understand or agree with your choices, but as long as they aren't harming yourself or anyone else, I don't really have the right to say anything. I will need some time to speak with your mother but I don't want you to feel like you can't come home."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Edd's shoulders. "He's fine here."

Mr. Vincent nodded. "I thought you might say that. I would like to speak to your father regarding Eddward's living expenses then."

Kevin nodded. Alright I'll tell him when he gets home."

"And if I may, I need to speak to my son alone for a moment."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at Edd who gave him a small smile. "It's fine."

Kevin sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Mr. Vincent leaned in and said in a low voice. "If you find that you do not feel comfortable returning home I have an account with funds in it I planned on giving to you once you chose a college, for living expenses and the like. I would like for you to consider returning home, but if you chose not to, I am prepared to transfer the money into your account."

Edd's eyes grew large. "T-thank you."

Mr. Vincent nodded.

Kevin leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched Edd talk to Mr. Vincent. They were undoubtedly father and son. Not only did they look alike, but their mannerisms were the same too. Kevin smiled as he watched Edd suddenly embrace his father. Mr. Vincent tensed at first but then relaxed and returned the hug. He then looked over and gave Kevin a quick nod before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

The remainder of senior year passed rather quickly. Edd enjoyed his expanded group of friends and his continual relationship with Kevin. He heard occasional whispers in the halls, but no one had the nerve to openly confront him again. His relationship with his mother remained strained, but he felt some relief in knowing that at least his father wasn't against him. Edd did move back home but he spent an increased number of nights at Kevin's house, especially when his parents were away on business.

Kevin still couldn't decide where he wanted to go to school, or even what he wanted to major in. He was a little envious of Edd who had decided so easily and was quickly accepted everywhere he applied. He hadn't admitted it to anyone, but he was worried about Edd moving away for college. He had grown accustomed to having Edd around, and going cold-turkey was going to be tough.

* * *

Kevin followed behind Edd as he flitted about, exploring the college campus. Kevin's hands where stuffed deep into the pockets of his hoodie. It was an especially brisk day but that wasn't stopping Edd.

"Oh and let's go see the laboratory too."

Kevin nodded. "Whatever you want babe."

Edd grabbed hold of Kevin's arm and looked down at his map. "It looks like we need to go this way," he mumbled pulling Kevin along.

"You really like this place don't you?"

"Well so far I have been quite impressed, yes."

"Do you think that you'll pick this one?"

"Hmm well as long as I think it can accommodate my needs."

Kevin nodded and fell silent. He didn't want to put a damper on Edd's spirits, but Kevin was going to miss seeing his ravinette everyday.

* * *

"You'll see in a moment Kevin, now come on."

Edd tugged at Kevin's hand and the redhead groaned. "Can I at least open my eyes?"

"No! We're not quite there yet."

Kevin smiled as he tried to figure out what Edd was up to.

"Okay, now!"

Kevin opened his eyes and looked at a small brick building in front of him. "An apartment building?"

"Yes," Edd said with a sparkle in his eye. "They have a room available right away and I was thinking of renting it. I know you are still deciding on your college and everything, but you would be quite welcome to stay here with me while you contemplate."

Kevin's cheeks grew warm. "A-are you asking me to move in with you?"

Edd fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. "Well yes, but don't feel like your obligated to or anything."

Kevin laughed and pulled Edd into a hug. "You're a dork. A little time away from home would probably do me good. Plus I gotta make sure you keep up on your studies."

Edd laughed. "It's settled then."

* * *

Ed, Eddy, Marie, Nazz, and Nat had all piled into a car and helped Kevin and Edd move into their new apartment. The entire day was rather chaotic. Edd almost felt guilty when when their friends left and a wave of relief washed over him. He was glad that they had all come though. Even with Kevin there it would still be difficult being so far away from everyone.

Edd set Jim in the windowsill and looked out at the street. Kevin walked up and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist. "So what's the verdict?"

Edd smiled. "I think I finally got what I want."

Kevin laughed. "I'm glad. Are you ready for the 'rents to come visit tonight?"

Edd groaned and frowned. "Not particularly. I'm already running through possible conversation scenarios in my head."

"You're going to make yourself crazy doing that."

"Well I just like to prepare myself the best I can."

"I think our family is a little to unpredictable for that," Kevin said with a chuckle.

Edd smiled as the words _our family_ sunk in. He tilted his head back and nuzzled into Kevin's neck. "I suppose you are correct."

* * *

Dinner began in an almost unbearable silence. Dishes and silverware clinked together as everyone got their food and sat down. Edd's parents sat down at the small table. Kevin's father headed to the couch and pulled up a tv tray. Kevin and Edd sat down at the table and Edd kept his eyes cast downward to his plate.

Mr. Barr was the first to break the silence. "Eddward I'm gonna miss your cooking. If nothing else at least I know Kevin will be eating well."

Edd smiled. "I promise I'll cook when we come home to visit."

"Maybe we can all get together like this again, I mean we're practically in-laws now right?"

Kevin's face turned red. "Dad," he hissed. "Shut up."

Edd glanced over at his mother who had frozen in her seat. He waited for her to say something, but she regained her mobility and continued eating in silence. Edd let out a small sigh and returned to his meal as well.

* * *

Edd sat bot upright in a panic. He felt around until he felt Kevin's sleeping form beside him. Relieved, but still shaken from his dream, Edd wove his way through the dark apartment to the kitchen. He turned the light on over the stove and got a glass of water. He sat down at the small table and put his head in his hands.

Kevin's father visited as often as possible, but Edd's parents had only come the night that he and Kevin had first moved in. It was apparent that his mother was still disapproving of Edd's decisions and aggravated at his father for providing Edd with monetary assistance without her permission.

Edd's parents had always been distant because of their work, but they had made some effort to support Edd, when it was convenient for them. Despite not having the healthiest parent-child relationship growing up, Edd was still broken hearted over how easily his mother tossed him aside. He understood why she was angry, but that didn't make the pain hurt any less.

Edd finished his water and got up to put his glass in the sink. He heard a thump and a curse as Kevin stumbled into the kitchen. Kevin rubbed his eyes. "Babe what are you doing up?"

"Just getting a glass of water."

Kevin nodded and turned to go into the bathroom. "Kay well go back to bed, it's cold without you."

Edd laughed and went back to bed. He pulled up the covers and waited for Kevin to return. The red-head stumbled back to bed and slid in, grabbing Edd and pulling him close in the process.

Lying there in Kevin's arms Edd tried to convince himself that everything was going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Edd hurried to the college cafe. He had stayed after class to talk to a teacher and was running ten minutes late to meet with Kevin.

Edd glanced around the crowded cafe until he located Kevin. Edd frowned, there was a girl sitting at the table and she was entirely too close to _his_ boyfriend. Edd began to walk towards the pair when the girl reached out and placed a hand on Kevin's arm. Edd bristled and quickned his pace.

Kevin looked up, saw Edd, and smiled. He gave a short wave and the girl turned. She smiled and removed her invase apandage form Kevin's arm. "Hey D, I want you to meet Tori. Tori this is my boyfriend Edd."

Tori beamed. "Hullo! Kevin's told me so much about you."

Edd glared at her as he moved closer to Kevin. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah, it's kinda cute how he can't shut up about you."

Kevin let out a nervous chuckle and pulled Edd up against him. "Okay you can shut up now Tori."

"So what keeps you with this moocher anyways Edd?"

Kevin narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me but I have a job."

Edd nodded. "He also is a great help around the house.

Tori nodded. "It's the sex isn't it?"

Edd's face erupted into a blush. "E-excuse me?"

"I mean he played football right? With a body and stamina like that I bet-"

"Alrighty then well this has been fun Tori but we've gotta run, so see you later." Kevin stood up, grabbed Edd's hand, and headed for the door.

Once they got outside Edd looked over at Kevin's face was as red as his hat. He squeezed Kevin's hand, which elicited a quick glance.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Edd said with a smile, "I just didn't think you'd be the kind to get embarrassed by the mention of intercourse."

Kevin choked. "Hey it's nobody's business what we do or don't do behind closed doors."

Edd laughed. "No it's not, but I find it rather endearing when you get this way." Kevin groaned and Edd gave his hand another squeeze. Edd jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

As he took it out Kevin asked, "Who is it?"

Edd cocked his head. "I'm not sure." He flipped his phone open. "Hello Eddward Vincent speaking."

Kevin watched as Edd nodded and spoke to whoever was on the other line. His face became increasingly more troubled and after hanging up he was completely silent. "Babe, what's up?"

"There's been an accident. Mother was hit by a drunk driver and is in the hospital. I've ah, been advised to go see her as soon as possible."

"Well shit Edd lets go. I'll call work and you can send emails to your teachers from the house. It won't take long to pack; I'd say we can be on the road in less than an hour." Edd nodded and Kevin wrapped him in a hug. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Edd continued to fidget in the car. If he wasn't shaking his leg he was wringing his hands, or biting his lip. Reading in the car always made him nauseous and there wasn't anything satisfying on the radio. Edd let out a long sigh. It was at least another twenty minutes to the hospital.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I think that under the circumstances you should stay in the waiting area while I go in and speak with mother." Edd sighed and rubbed his brow. "I don't- I don't even know what to say to her. I just don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah okay but if she starts giving you a hard time I'm coming in." Kevin held out a hand and wriggled his fingers.

Edd smiled and laced his fingers into Kevin's. "Thank you."

* * *

Kevin watched from the waiting room as Edd made another lap out into the hallway. Edd had talked to his mother for a while but the medicine made her tired and she had fallen asleep. Edd knew she needed her rest, but he still worried.

Kevin got up and walked to the doorway of Mrs. Vincent's room. He caught Edd up in his arms and held him gently. "Look why don't you take a walk down the hall? Go to the bathroom, the gift shop, the cafeteria, anywhere but here. I can wait in the doorway and text you the minute she wakes up okay?" Keven kneeded Edd's sholders and the ravinette sighed."

"Yes I suppose I'm not doing much good fretting in her doorway. Okay well I'll go. She seemed to be in better spirits but part of me wonders if it's just the medicine."

Kevin nodded and gave Edd a quick kiss before pushing him down the hall. Edd laughed and continued walking. Once Edd was out of sight Kevin crept into Mrs. Vincent's room to retrieve a chair. He planned on positioning himself by the doorway out of sight, but close enough to hear her if she awoke. He wondered when Mr. Vincent would get there. His shift was almost over and it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Kevin jumped when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Kevin?"

He turned and locked eyes with Mrs. Vincent. "Edd just stepped out for a minute, do you want me to go get him?"

Mrs. Vincent shook her head. She pointed to a chair beside her headboard. "Come, sit." Kevin obliged and Mrs. Vincent let out a sigh. "I'd like you to know that I love my Eddward very much."

Kevin nodded.

"I wanted him to do so much more with his life, but he seems very determined to continue on the path he is on. I don't approve of many of his current decisions, but winding up in this predicament has given me some time to contemplate what's truly important. For a very long time you were cruel to my boy so I think you can figure out why I am wary of you. He seems happy though, so I suppose you are treating him well."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah I do my best."

"Good. Well do you love him?"

Kevin a smile split Kevin's face. "Yeah I do."

"Are you planing on spending your life with him?"

Kevin felt his face grow warm. He scratched at the back of his neck. "W-well yeah, if he'll have me."

Mrs. Vincent laughed, but it was a kind and made Kevin's blush deepen. "I want you to allow him to finish school first, but when you're ready to pop the question let me know."

Kevin was sure in that moment his face was putting his hat to shame. "Y-yeah of course. So you're okay with us being together now?"

Mrs. Vincent waved her hand. "Like I said, I've come to terms with it. Maybe a hit to the head was all I really needed."

Kevin chuckled and shook his head.


End file.
